Emotional Investment
by HilsonMarvey27
Summary: Post-Of Course 5x17 Barney and Ted talk about Barney's emotions and what he did. Everyone needs a mourning period.  Horrible summary but probably better than it sounds. Warnings: just swearing.


**A/N: Okay, I kinda just wanted to post SOMETHING this weekend so this is all I got. I'm working on another B/T friendship one-shot but its still WIP. Anyway, this idea has been driving me insane since I saw the episode "Of Course" [Season 5 episode 17] and I finally wrote it during school. I'm probably gonna fail a few tests but it was worth it. ;)**

**Enjoy!~**

Barney knew why he had run. He had had a promise to keep, after all. If it was to anyone else besides Robin (or Ted) he would have slept with Anita anyway. He was Barney Stinson after all.

The part about jumping into the _fucking freezing_ Hudson River, could have (should have) been left out. Not only was he freezing, wet, and depressed but Robin was out on an amazing "Super Date" with that Don guy. The guy used to walk around a news station _on air_ without pants on. He definitely had issues. But nevertheless, he had given them the date. Why? The answer was simple: he wanted Robin to be happy. That's probably why he jumped into the Hudson.

Barney had been getting hot for a woman he had promised Robin he wouldn't have sex with. When she whispered that last sentence in his ear, he knew he had to get out of there and cool down. That's why when he saw the stairs leading down to the small area next to the Hudson River, he took them. He just dove into it. Figures he did so right next to a "No Diving" sign. Ha, like he even read that.

Anyway, now he was leaning against Ted's apartment door. He didn't even know why he came here. He felt lost. Not physically lost of course, but a deep, emotional feeling of being completely and utterly lost. He wasn't supposed to have all these painful _feelings_. He was supposed to have meaningless one-night stands that he never thought about ever again. Maybe he was better off alone. That's probably another reason he jumped. He didn't want these painful emotions anymore.

Barney sighed. He needed to either go to his apartment or get into Ted's. Noticing he didn't have much strength left, he slid down the door into a sitting position but remained leaning his back against the door for support. Resigned, Barney took out his cell phone and hit Speed Dial #1.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shot through the heart! But you're too late. Baby, you give love – a bad name."<em>

Ted groaned. It was four in the fucking morning who the hell was calling him? He threw his hand on the small, wooden table beside his bed and felt around for his phone. He opened his eyes and squinted at the name lit up on the screen. Ted groaned again.

"Barney, I swear if you're at a bar or a strip club or something, I will-" Ted began angrily before being cut off by Barney's soft whisper.

"I'm not drunk. I just need you to do one thing and then you can go back to sleep."

Ted paused. That didn't sound like Barney. He was usually so full of emotion, positive or negative, and it frightened Ted that his voice was void of emotion. Instead of sounding happy, excited, drunk, depressed, or angry, Barney just sounded tired. Not necessarily a physical feeling of exhaustion (thought that may have been part of it), but an emotional one as well.

"Uh, sure," Ted began as he quickly got out of his bed, desperately hoping Barney didn't or was about to do something stupid. "Where are you?"

"Outside your door." Came the slightly embarrassed reply.

Ted frowned. That couldn't be right. But sure enough, when Ted opened his apartment door, Barney fell backwards and ended up sprawled across the floor. Ted jumped back slightly as Barney fell, narrowly escaping his falling friend.

As Ted mentally examined his friend he had one big question.

"Why the hell are you all wet?" Ted blurted out as soon as Barney stood (with help from Ted).

Barney's eyes immediately fell to the floor as he fumbled for a response. He knew he couldn't tell Ted what _actually_ happened without being a) yelled at, b) freaked out on, or c) scolded like a child. He also knew that to lie to Ted effectively, he'd have to come up with a believable lie.

Right as Barney opened his mouth to respond, Ted added, "The _truth_, Barney."

Barney sighed. He should have known Ted wouldn't believe any of the half-assed excuses he used. Well, it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

"Well, I ran out of the bar and went straight to my apartment. Then, after a few hours I went back to MacLaren's and when I started hitting on this woman, someone I already did came up and splashed her drink on me. Then the person I was hitting on did. Which provoked a small group of _other_ women to do so as well."

"If that _actually_ happened, we would have seen you at MacLaren's considering we stayed there for hours as well."

The look on Ted's face clearly told Barney that Ted didn't believe any of the shit he was saying. Panicking, Barney replied, "Yeah, well, guess you didn't see me…Can I borrow your bathroom? I'm getting tired and should probably go to sleep."

When Ted gave him a look that clearly said, 'You've finally gone insane, haven't you?', he elaborated.

"Remember? I have to sleep in your bathtub so I don't wrinkle my suit. _Duh._"

"Well, if you want you can borrow some of my clothes. So you're not _soaking wet._" Ted added, annoyance at not being told, obvious.

Barney made to deny the offer before he began reconsidering. He _was_ drenched in polluted water.

"Sure, thanks, dude." Barney muttered, slightly ashamed knowing he would be seen not wearing a suit.

"On one condition." Barney's eyes shot up to meet Ted's. "I will give you dry clothes, let you sleep here, and get you something to drink, _if_ you tell me what really happened."

Barney sighed. Well…he could trust Ted, right? Then he should be able to tell Ted this…right?

"Fine…" After a few seconds of silence Ted motioned for him to continue. "I…jumped into the Hudson River." Barney abruptly blurted out. Shutting his eyes the second he finished.

Ted's mouth opened but he couldn't seem to voice any of his thoughts (such as: What the _fuck?_; he's kidding, right?; is Barney suicidal?, etc.).

By the time Ted was able to speak again, Barney was making his way over to the door to leave. Ted quickly moved in front of him and put a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder as he guided Barney to his room. When Barney began to protest, he was cut off with a kind but determined, "You're staying; we need to talk."

Ted went through one of his drawers for a few seconds before pulling out a long, blue short-sleeved shirt, a pair of gray sweatpants, and a pair of Barney's boxers.

"Here," Ted began as he handed Barney the dry clothes "You can get dressed in the bathroom."

There was a pause before Barney spoke, curiosity and surprise present in his voice. "You kept my _boxers_? That's a little…creepy, dontcha think?" Barney chuckled at the end to make his amusement known.

Ted flushed. "Y-you left them here…from when you and Robin were dating."

The change in Barney was immediate and drastic. The somewhat amused and light attitude transformed into a depressed and defeated one. Ted was surprised. Barney seemed to have handled the break-up well. He had gone right back to his endless stream of meaningless sexcapades. Maybe he wasn't as okay as he seemed.

Before Ted could ponder further, Barney was exiting the room muttering something about being tired.

* * *

><p>When Barney walked out of the bathroom, looking uncomfortable from being seen not wearing a suit, Ted was waiting on the couch for him.<p>

"Barney, we have to talk about this." Ted began, voice decisive and determined.

"No, we don't. It was a bad idea. I_ know _that. I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm fine." Barney replied, equally as stubborn and also annoyed at himself for telling Ted the truth of what happened.

"Yeah, and what happens the next time you're not thinking straight? Are you gonna run into traffic? Jump off a building?-" Ted retorted, voice raising with anger.

"Ted!-"

"No, Barney! You're obviously grieving over losing Robin and I'm okay with that. But I don't want you killing yourself over one failed relationship!"

"Ted. It's not just that Robin and I broke up. It's the fact that it actually hurt me. The four of you guys…you're my best friends. Hell, my only friends. But you're also some of the only people I am emotionally invested in.

"I have always tried not to become too close to people because that's the only way to avoid getting hurt. I'm just not used to the pain that causes." Barney added, voice cracking slightly.

Ted couldn't help but think that the man in front of him looked more broken that he had ever seen him. He also knew that despite Barney's protests, Robin and his break-up _did_ make this _a lot_ worse. Ted has seen it himself, Barney truly loved Robin. And maybe he still did. But right now, there was one thing that Barney needed to know.

"Barney…I think this is okay. Well, not the jumping into the Hudson River part," Ted hastily added. "But, you never really gave yourself a mourning period. I know you like to pretend that stuff like this doesn't bother or affect you, but it does. If it didn't you wouldn't be attempting suicide or whatever the hell your reasoning for jumping into the Hudson River was.

"I just want you to know that it's okay to mourn and that if you need anything – we're here for you, man. We all are."

Ted half-expected Barney to make some joke about what he just said, but instead Barney just asked one question.

"Ted…you'll still be my wingman…right?"

Ted smiled before replying, "Of course. That's what Bros do."

**A/N: So, what did you think? A) boring B) cliché C) good D) other. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
